


Business

by aerysse



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, becca davenport, i just wanted to write a crossover, it aint that deep, yep becca is here but its rlly subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerysse/pseuds/aerysse
Summary: Amy doesn't like bland-ass parties and creeps, but at least she looks damn gorgeous in her velvet dress.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 29





	Business

“Would it be too cliché if we matched clothes just a little?” Amy asked Kamilah, her head poking out of the walk-in closet.

Kamilah squinted her eyes, but then smiled. “I would like that, actually.”

Amy grinned, “Alright. Get ready for this,” she said. She swung the door open to reveal her newly-bought velvet dress, her shoulders exposed with the thin straps.

Kamilah didn’t speak, but her smile was still present as her gaze lingered on Amy.

“I didn’t get the color quite right, but that’s only fair because you’ve got your suit custom-made and I’ve got mine in that boutique in Brooklyn.”

“You still look gorgeous. Ravishing, even, my darling.” Kamilah said, her hands wrapping around Amy’s waist. “I guess you’ll steal the spotlight away from our host.”

“I’m not stealing anything from them, in fact I indeed like our hosts.” Amy said innocently. “I just like dressing up.”

Kamilah scoffed, “Well, my best bet is that you matched with me so no one flirts with me again.”

Amy shrugged, but her mischievous smile suggested that Kamilah _might_ have a point after all.

\---

 _Oh, to be in love with an infinitely beautiful woman that is known by almost all of the business industry._ Amy didn’t feel out of place at all, especially since Kamilah’s been flaunting her all around the place with her hands on Amy’s hips. Her place is by Kamilah’s side, and that’s it.

Most of the people did recognize Amy because she _is_ Adrian’s assistant. But this isn’t a business gathering or some shit that Amy is interested in. This was supposed to be that rich lady’s engagement party. She did invite people to have a good time, but all she hears is business.

The guy with the brown suit kept staring at Amy, though. That unsettling gaze feels all too familiar, like he was… _ugh, disgusting._ Amy walked away, following Kamilah. The guy was still staring like a creep.

“Kami.” Amy whispered. Kamilah turned to her, but all Amy did was give her a kiss on the cheek. “Here’s your dose of energy.”

Kamilah gave her a small smile. “I needed that.”

They kept talking to other people that Amy kind of recognized but didn’t really. At least half of the people are having fun. Amy can see people with actual smiles on their faces, talking to the newly engaged lady. Even her sister is there, smiling. _God, if Amy hears another corporate jargon she might down a whole bottle of champagne._

“Since it’s evident, I can also say that you’re not having fun,” Amy said, looking up at Kamilah.

“I am not, but again, _fun_ is really out of the equation.”

“I don’t understand why appearances are so important for these parties. Like, can’t you just send them a gift or something?”

“Listen, the Davenports are nice and intelligent people. And they help with lawsuits.”

“So I’ve heard.” Amy smiled. “Not like I’ve been looking for lawyers in case Adrian gets—“

“The point is, when some people are essential for a company, you want to be in good terms with them.”

“That has a point.” Amy replied. “Also, is that the head of the firm and her wife? They both look stunning.”

Kamilah nodded. “Rebecca and Natalie. Speaking of which, why don’t we swing by them?”

\--

The talk with them was lighthearted. The head, Rebecca, had a brave yet intimidating aura to her. But she was extremely kind and even complimented Amy with her dress. Though it was only a few minutes of chat, since people were also lining up to get a conversation with them.

“You think anyone would care if we go home?” Amy said, sipping her glass of champagne.

“They would.” Kamilah replied. “But I could care less.”

Amy grinned. “Since Rebecca already saw us, I think it’s time that we go home?”

“Let’s.” Kamilah returned the smile.

In the car, Amy breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god we were out of there. Also don’t be mad but I have something to tell you,”

Kamilah cocked her eyebrow. Amy knew that look, as if she was saying _who the fuck did something to you?_

“Well,” Amy cleared her throat. “The guy wearing the brown suit? Curly hair? Red, probably drunk?”

“I know him. What happened?” Kamilah asked.

“He was staring at me for the whole night. Major Lester vibes except maybe even worse? But I know he was probably scared shitless because I looked at him and then kissed you on the cheek.”

“I know him. He’s a terrible businessman.” Kamilah grinned. “And in case he forgot, he shouldn’t mess with me. Or what’s mine.” She looked at Amy, her gaze traveling down, down, down.

Amy grinned, tilting her head to the side. “I’d prefer if you ogled me later.”

Kamilah replied, “Only if you promise to let me take off your dress after.”

Amy chuckled, amused. “If I can take off yours too.”

“The deal’s the deal.”

“Then let’s continue our business back at home.” Amy grinned.


End file.
